Talk:Psychological Effect
lol... what a mess of an article. hopefully some mod will wade in here and fix it up, if not remove it for one of many valid reasons TheJawn 02:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) There is absolutly no reason for this page to exist (with this name, in its current state). Where are your sources? What makes you qualified to write this? You dont seem to understand the topic you're basing this article on at all. While I'm here- i've looked at some of your other 'contributions', and they seem to be similarly awful. I suggest taking a few college level english classes, or for this particular article, at least one psychology class, before continuing to make random edits/new articles. Lemmingparade 03:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL@LEMMING... but i agree with him anyway, it looks like a mod came by. i think an article like this should be named something else, or the opening sentence should be rephrased. it could be just 'psychology' or 'player psychology'. for the words 'psychological effect' to be used the first sentence could be 'there are many things that have a psychological effect on a person'. it's DEFINITELY incorrectly worded as it is right now (everything). i'll explain more when i come back tonight. MODERATORS: i think this article doesn't need to be on this wiki - something like this should be posted on a forum, not here TheJawn 16:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) well the player is an important aspect of a game. i guess what i meant to say is that frustrated players don't do well. and lemming, if you actually read the article and understood what it implied, you wouldn't be flaming for no reason. no reason to be a jerk. I know this is a messy article, and I was actually planning to just create it and fix it up later. and college level english classes???? i suggest you take some basic high-school level classes. there's nothing wrong with my mechanics and grammar. in fact, that's what the problem is on most wiki pages. And what makes me qualified? I am human. I get frustrated. I play poorly. Isn't that true for most people? And i think my sources go hand in hand with my qualifications. -user:Tagg3r you may understand mechanics for the most part, but you definitely need to improve your writing. judging from his writing, lemming doesn't need to take high school classes (not going to completely take his side though. he made an account just to flame you, which sucks) the words 'psychological effect' are misused. "Psychological effect is a vital human aspect outside of the actual game" just sounds terrible. there are a million ways to revise that first sentence. any english teacher worth his or her salt wouldn't approve of how those 2 words were used. you said "frustrated players don't do well". that idea should have brought about a walkthrough on mental preparedness. i'm re-reading it and... wow... i'm just going to edit this and make it flow better. EDIT: this is taking a while. hopefully i'll be able to submit it in the next day. is there any way to submit it for peer evaluation before it's thrown up on the official page? TheJawn 23:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) someone changed the title.... i think tagg3r wanted the article to discuss a wide variety of situations that affect the player's morale - not just the intimidation factor. TheJawn 02:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) If it makes anyone feel better, I think this page is an ABSOLUTELY awesome article. It's not so much as an opinion, as it is a monthly review. I also think that the name-change was completely unprecedented. ¬¬ }} 17:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) @Tagg3r "there's nothing wrong with my mechanics and grammar." just at a glance: "well t'he player is an important aspect of a game. 'i guess what i meant to say is that frustrated players don't do well. '''and l'''emming, if you actually read the article[]' and understood what it 'implied, you wouldn't be '''flaming no reason. [no reason to be a jerk]. I know this is a messy article, and I was actually planning to just create it and fix it up later.' [and college level english classes????] i '''suggest you take some basic high-school level classes.' there's nothing wrong with my mechanics and grammar.' in fact, that's what the problem is on most wiki pages. 'And' 'what makes me qualified? '''am human. I get frustrated. I play poorly. Isn't that true for most people? And i think my sources go hand in hand with my qualifications." Lemmingparade 01:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) hehe well hey i aint perfect. i tend to slack off during chat and whatever. and true, i guess i did make several mistakes, but no biggie, i hope. and yeah...i wasn't really thinking too much when I created this article..it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. besides, lemming, why do you care? making an account JUST to rage like a little kid isn't really what this Wiki is for...enjoy the information, give positive/negative feedback, edit if you want, but expect someone to edit what YOU just edited. either be an active member, an active viewer, or get out. we have no room for people who want to degrade this wiki's image. Tagg3r 19:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) stop flaming. it's annoying. and THX Zero!!! Tagg3r 19:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) page was deleted. may i ask why? Tagg3r 14:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I sincerely apologize, I failed at deleting the correct page and accidentally deleted the correct one. =\ Sorry -blush- -- 17:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) lolTagg3r 14:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) this article could still use some cleaning up TheJawn 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) If you guys think you can do better, why dont you do it? Stop QQing. -- 23:11, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I <3 this page. Cuz I created it. Tagg3r 00:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC)